


Cas’ snack attack, Supernatural animal crackers

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Destiel - Freeform, Dolphin Dean, Dolphins & Whales, Food, Magic, Mermaid Meg, Witch Curses, Witches, giant octopus Gabriel, shark Sam, spells, whale Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: Nearly human Castiel / angel Castiel accidentally eats some cursed honey animal crackers, that Rowena the witch put a curse on, that transforms his vessel into different animals and makes Cas act strange with animal behavior, Dean and Sam must figure out a way to change their best friend back to normal before this becomes permanent!





	Cas’ snack attack, Supernatural animal crackers

**Author's Note:**

> Note chapter one is called as hungry as a bear

Cas was asleep in the bunker sleeping with Dean in Dean’s room when all of the sudden Cas awoke to a noisy rumble in his abdomen

Cas soon realized that the growling noise was coming from inside his stomach, his stomach was growling, he was hungry

Cas was too tired to care so he tried to ignore it Cas rolls over on his side closer to Dean for comfort, hoping the growling noises would soon stop

Dean was sleeping peacefully too until he was soon woken up thanks to Cas’ growling stomach

”What was that”? Cas did you hear that noise”?, “It sounds like a bear”! But Cas was in a deep sleep by now

Dean resized the noise was coming from inside Cas’ stomach

Cas’ rumbling belly sounded like a growling bear

”Cas buddy your stomach is rumbling” Dean mumbled

Cas responded with loud snores, Dean still didn’t want to wake Cas up from his slumber

Dean could hear every loud, obsessive, growling sound Cas’ empty belly was making, but Dean thought he would try ignoring the noises

The pestering growls and gurgles of the angel’s grumbling belly, continued nonstop

The noisy rumbles inside, of Cas’ grumbling stomach, was nerve racking and was keeping Dean awake

Dean tried rolling over and put a pillow over his head to drown out the loud, growling noises of the hungry angel’s noisy tummy

GRRR! Cas’ stomach let out a really loud rumble

“Cas buddy can you please quite your stomach, all those noisy, loud rumbles, gurgles are keeping me awake” Dean complained half awake half asleep

Now Cas’ hungry stomach was making even louder grumbling noises, the monstrous growling sounds inside of Cas’ rumbling stomach continued to grew louder and longer

The angel’s hungry belly rumbled again GRRRR! ROAR! RAAA! SLUSH! CHURN! BLOOP! GLOOP!

“Dam-it Cas”! Dean said in frustration

Cas woke up, to the sound of Dean yelling at him, “morning sleepyhead” “have a good sleep Cassie bear”? Dean said

”I think so but something feels, wrong”

”Wrong? Wrong how”? Dean asked conserved about Cas”

”Well I feel empty inside and my abdominal region

”Cas that’s just your stomach growling! “It’s been growling all night and keeping me up”!

“I’m so sorry Dean”

“Dean why is it doing that? Am I sick”?

”No Cas your just hungry

“Hungry”? Cas asked confused

“Your stomach is just growling that’s all, it’s nothing to worry about, your body is hungry, your stomach is empty and want to eat, you just got to eat, get something inside your stomach and then it will stop”

”Eat? Cas tilted his head confused, “what’s that and why do I need to eat”?

”Eating is when you consume food, your body needs food, to eat to get enough energy to keep you healthy and strong”

“This is all so strange to me, when I had my grace at full power this was never an issue before, I remember feeling this way before when I was human”

“I don’t like it”

”No one likes it Cas”

”Dean help me”!

”Cas feed yourself! Go in the kitchen and find something to eat it’s that easy”!

”But Dean I don’t know how to eat, I forgot”

Cas you put food into your mouth, chew it up, and swallow it, it will go in your stomach and you’ll feel full”

”Full”?

”your stomach will feel heavy and will stop growling”

”Ok Dean, thank you”

”Anytime else Cas”?

”No I think I got it”

“Good, now I’m going back to sleep, good night Cas”

”O Cas there’s something I wanted to warn you about, but I forgot, something about not eating stale cookies, o well I’m sure it’s not important”

Cas’ stomach was really hungry, because it was empty inside, therefore he was very hungry

Cas was as hungry as a bear so Cas went to search for a midnight snack to munch on

Dean wasn’t use to his angel friend having to eat, normally angel’s don’t require substance, or get hungry or have to eat because their grace give them the strength they need, but now that Cas is low on grace, his body functions like a human body, Cas needs to get enough food eat, eat food now to keep his vessel healthy and strong until his grace recharges itself

Cas was sad he was emotional and had human feelings now

Cas rememberers when he was a full powered angel, he never had to worry about human things like eating, and now Cas was starving, his empty stomach was hungry and growling all night begging for something to eat, but there was no food insight

Cas searched through the empty cabinets and empty fridge for a bite to eat, his hungry stomach rumbled again even louder this time, finally Cas found a bag of honey animal crackers

Cas was not sure how long they were laying around or if they weren’t still even fresh but Cas didn’t really care he found food and needed to eat and get some food something into his grumbling, rumbling, growling stomach to dull his hunger

Cas opened the bag a picked out an animal cracker out of the bag it was shaped like a smiling bear, Cas thought it looked cute, cute enough to eat that is, so he smelled it, to insure it was still fresh, the sweet cookie smelled of honey and sweet sugar the sweet smell filled his nose and it smelled so delicious it was to irresistible to pass up, Cas’ belly gurgled, rumbled again at the delicious aroma of the sweet treat

Cas stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth, and chewed it up to bits and the cookie pieces were ground up by his teeth and mixed with saliva and turned into mush, the mushy cracker traveled slid down his gullet down his throat and finally made it’s way to his awaiting stomach

The partly digested, mushy cookie cracker hit his stomach like a ton of bricks, the ex angel’s stomach gurgled angry as the strange partly digested cracker treat slushes around in his belly heavily, something was definitely not right, strangely one small cookie seemed to do the trick, he felt full

Cas felt full already, that one little cookie seemed to hit the spot, then oddly Cas finished his sweet treat with a huge, bear sized burp, Cas said “O Pardon me”!

Cas liked these snacks so much he desides to keep them to himself

Cas suddenly he noticed something oddly strange he started to grow larger in size, Cas out grew all of his clothes and dropped his trench coat to the floor, only wearing his blue necktie

Cas looked around the room and everything was much smaller, he was much taller then he remembered being

Then Cas looks in the mirror he is more hairier then he remembers being before and he seemed to gain some weight, he had paw, and claws and his voice sounds raspier then usual he stars making strange growling noises, Cas soon realized he was now a bear!

Dean woke up to check on Cas

Dean heard loud growling coming from the kitchen downstairs and said “Wow Cas buddy you must be really hungry I can hear your stomach making noises, growling from up hear”

The beastly bear was still in the kitchen raiding the cabinets, fridge and trash looking for more food to eat

Dean hears the Cas bear knocking over things in the kitchen as it hunted for food, Dean went into the kitchen and saw bear paw prints on the floor and Cas’ trench coat laying on the floor

Dean picked up Cas’ coat concerned about Cas’ safety and called “Cas”? “Hey buddy are you ok in there”?

Dean heard more loud, growling

Dean saw a giant shadow assuming it was just Cas stretching his wings

Dean walked closer to to shadowy figure in the dark

Dean turned on the light only to have a run in with a huge, hairy, hungry Cas bear!

Cas growled at Dean unaware it was Dean, and Cas stood up on his rear legs and roared in surprise!

Dean saw a giant white spirt bear with blue eyes and a wearing blue necktie staring back at him

“A bear”! Dean shouted

“You better of not hurt my friend Cas you son of a bitc$”! Dean cursed at the huge, fearsome bear, still unaware that the bear was Cas

“Sam help me”! Dean yelled in panic

”Dean what’s wrong” Sam asked running into the kitchen in his pjs and bunny moose antlers slippers

”IT’S A BEAR”! Dean shouted

“Grab the shot gut and shoot it”!

The bear came closer to Dean, and opened his jaws wide, Sammy help me”!

“IT’s GOING TO EAT ME”!

“DEAN”! Sam shouted in panic

Sam shot at the bear, but the massive beast seemed unfazed

The bear then tilted it’s head to the side and spoke it said “Dean”? “Is that you”? Sam put his weapon down

Dean was still freaked out by the huge bear encounter to realize the bear just spoke to him

“It’s me Cas” the bear said as his blue eyes lit up with the glow of his grace

“C Cas”? Dean trembled in fear, “Yes Dean it’s me the ex angel spoke

“I’m not going to eat you Dean” Cas said holding the angel blade in-between his huge jaws

“But how”?, Sam asked confused

“What the heck happened to you Cas”! Dean said still paranoid

“I don’t exactly know Dean, all I remember is waking up to grab a snack and then I become a bear” Cas nozzles Dean and Sam very gentle

“This is a strange case indeed” Sam said baffled “I think we need to do some research” Sam said

Cas was giving Sam and Dean a big friendly bear hug, gripping them both tight, “OKEY CAS PUT US DOWN”!

“You Can Stop Now That’s Enough Bear Hugs For Now”!

Cas is hungry as a bear so Cas reached his paw into to bag and picks out another cookie and eats another animal cracker and this cracker is shaped like a snake suddenly Cas transformers into a half snake man half human a spices also known as a naga, “Hey Cas where are you”?

Sam finds a huge snake skin on the floor and couldn’t figure out where it came from them Sam hears strange hissing noises like a giant snake was making them

Sam grabs his knife and started walking towards the snake monster, a huge shadow sliders closer to Sam, a huge snake man with tan scales a blue strip pattern and a white belly encounters the tall man, “Dean”! Sam shouts in fear, Sam grabs his knife and stabs the huge, dark haired, blue eyed snake man in the back unaware it was actually Cas

The enormous snake spoke to Sam “Sam why did you just attack me the snake man questions the hunter, “I..., hold on who are you and how do you know my name”? “Sam it’s me Cas” ”Cas”? Sam said

The large snake man was squeezing Dean and Sam into a tight snake hug, wrapping his scales, cold reptile scaly body around the hunter’s warm flesh, Cas enjoyed the heat radiating from their warm body’s to keep his cold blooded body nice and warm


End file.
